How to get a boyfriend
by Aonore
Summary: Stan est amoureux de Kenny, il décide de se déclarer mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. [OS][Stenny]


**Titre:** How to get a boyfriend

 **Auteur:** Devinez qui ee

 **Résumé:** Stan est amoureux de Kenny, il décide de se déclarer mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre..

 **Pairing:** Stenny (Stan x Kenny)

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** South Park n'est pas à moi (malheureusement D: ).

Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir bien réussi à recréer le caractère de Stan, mais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé.

 _ **LA FIN EST NULLE MAIS FLEMME DE CHANGER.**_

(PDV Stan tout le long)

* * *

La pluie tonnante tombait sur le toit de l'école, créant une sorte de brouhaha très faible en guise de bruit de fond. C'était un cours d'histoire comme les autres, soit long et ennuyant. Surtout depuis que j'avais été séparé de mes potes parce qu'on chahutait trop, selon les dires de notre charmante professeur. Je laissais échapper un soupir, cessant de gribouiller sur mon cahier afin de regarder à l'extérieur. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà replongé dans mes pensées, qui tournaient principalement autour d'un certain blond nommé Kenny McCormick.

Ça faisait un moment déjà que j'avais découvert que j'étais amoureux de lui. Quand, comment, je n'en savais rien. C'était juste arrivé comme ça, un jour, comme si Cupidon ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie avait pensé en me voyant: "Tiens, ce garçon semble avoir beaucoup d'emmerdes, pourquoi ne pas lui en créer une de plus ?"  
Car oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'avantage à être amoureux de lui. Tout simplement parce que Kenny est un tombeur obsédé par les gros seins et les coups d'un soir. Hors, aux dernières nouvelles je n'ai ni poitrine ni vagin et je suis plus du genre romantique. C'est d'ailleurs la principale différence entre lui et moi. Je n'ai rien inventé, il l'a dit lui-même un jour, que j'étais "trop mou et trop sensible face aux  
femmes" et que c'était la raison du pourquoi j'avais mis trop de temps à passer à autre chose avec Wendy. D'ailleurs, c'est elle mon principal problème, depuis notre dernière rupture i mois elle m'en veut autant que si j'avais tué sa famille. Chaque fois qu'on se croise dans un corridor, elle me fixe avec toute la haine et la déception du monde puis m'ignore comme si je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un chien. C'est ce que j'avais l'impression d'être avec elle, un chien qui se devait d'être fidèle et obéissant au risque d'être puni. Autant dire que je suis assez soulagé que ce soit fini maintenant. Lutter pour des causes, c'est bien, mais en faire l'intérêt principal de ma vie, non merci.

Pour en revenir à Kenny, il y a une autre chose qui m'empêche de me lancer, sûrement la plus influente: On est potes, et les potes c'est important pour lui. Parce qu'il est pauvre, qu'il a une famille de merde et que tout le monde lui cracherait dessus si moi et Kyle n'étions pas là pour l'aider à se relever. Je sais qu'il tient énormément à notre amitié et c'est pourquoi je ne dis rien. Ou du  
moins, c'est pourquoi je ne disais rien.  
J'ai beau avoir réalisé tardivement mes sentiments pour lui, je sais qu'ils sont là depuis très longtemps, peut-être même depuis le primaire. Ça doit bien faire un an et demi que je me terre et tente de me convaincre de l'oublier, parce qu'un avenir avec lui est tout simplement inconcevable. Mais voilà, j'en ai marre de me cacher, j'ai envie de l'assumer même si je sais que je vais me prendre un râteau. Le problème, c'est que je me vois mal arriver et lui faire "Salut Kenny, bon je sais qu'on est potes et que t'es hétéro mais voilà,  
j'suis amoureux de toi, allez à demain !". En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je dois m'y prendre puisque je n'ai jamais fait de "vraie" déclaration à qui que ce soit, pas même à Wendy. J'aurais aimé demander à Kyle, mais il s'intéresse autant à l'amour qu'à la vie de  
Justin Bieber. Et pas question de demander au principal concerné -surtout qu'il doit plus s'y connaître au lit qu'en relations sentimentales- ni à qui que ce soit d'autre.  
Je soupirais, décidant de m'y prendre par moi-même puisque je n'avais apparemment pas d'autre choix. De toute façon, je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre. J'allais donc m'y mettre dès demain après y avoir réfléchi cette nuit, décidais-je en entendant la cloche retentir, me faisant me lever en même temps que tout le monde.

Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais pris la décision de me déclarer à Kenny et je n'avais toujours pas fait le premier pas. J'avais eu plusieurs idées, entre autre en me renseignant sur internet. Il y avait des gens -surtout des filles en fait- qui donnaient comme conseil de se déclarer par message texte si on était trop timide pour l'affronter en face. Je l'aurais bien fait, seul problème, Kenny est trop pauvre pour s'acheter un portable. Le seul qu'il a eu était un vieux téléphone avec lequel il ne pouvait même pas écrire d'SMS et qui avait brisé lors d'une de ses énièmes batailles avec son frère.  
Je m'étais trituré la tête dans tous les sens avant d'avoir une idée. Complètement ringarde et surtout très embarrassante, mais une idée  
quand même.. J'allais lui écrire une lettre.

J'avais passé une soirée complète à chercher la bonne formulation puisque les mots ne me venaient pas d'eux-mêmes. Chaque fois que je  
commençais à écrire, je m'arrêtais en plein milieu en me trouvant ridicule et chiffonnais le papier avant de recommencer. Autant dire  
qu'à ce rythme, j'étais loin d'avoir terminé. Au bout d'un certain nombre de tentatives, je commençais à en avoir marre et décidais que  
le prochain texte serait le dernier, qu'il me plaise ou non. Bizarrement, en relisant le petit paragraphe, j'avais moins l'impression d'être une préadolescente vivant son premier amour que je l'avais été jusqu'ici. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas décidé de lui donner cette carte le jour de la St-Valentin.

J'affichais un sourire satisfait, pliant agilement la lettre avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe. À peine avais-je posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'une nouvelle question vint me tracasser. Allais-je la lui donner en face ou la mettre dans son casier ? Je n'avais pas écrit mon texte sous l'anonymat mais je n'avais pas pour autant envie de voir sa réaction en direct, puisque je connaissais déjà la réponse qu'il me donnerait: un refus catégorique. J'avais beau m'y attendre, je me doutais que ça me ferait mal de l'entendre le dire.  
Et si quelqu'un me voyait mettre la lettre dans son casier et décidait de l'ouvrir pour la lire ? Cette idée me donna des frissons. Ouais, le  
courage n'était pas vraiment mon fort.. Je pouvais aussi demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire à ma place. Mais ça voudrait dire mettre  
cette personne dans la confidence et je n'avais pas envie que cette histoire s'ébruite.

Tant pis, j'allais devoir attendre qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours pour la mettre dans son casier. Ce qui risquait d'être assez compliqué puisque mes potes me suivaient partout. Bah, si quelqu'un me voyait faire je n'avais qu'à m'inventer une excuse en priant pour que  
Cartman ne soit jamais au courant. Parce que si ce gros con en était informé, je pouvais rayer un trait sur toute ma vie. C'est sur cette  
pensée pour le moins positive que je rejoignit le royaume des rêves, espérant que tout se passerait bien demain matin.

J'avais eu beaucoup d'espoir en fait.. Beaucoup trop d'espoir pour oser imaginer que ça se passerait ainsi. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais pu me foirer autant.. Allez, autant recommencer du début. Rien que ce matin, je m'étais levé en retard parce que mon fichu cadran avait décidé de prendre congé et de ne pas sonner. Bon, ça m'était déjà arrivé, mais jamais lors d'une journée importante. Et aujourd'hui était une journée importante. J'avais donc couru jusqu'au lycée, y entrant en sueur et essoufflé. Tellement essoufflé que j'ai failli faire une crise d'asthme, ce qui ne m'arrivait que très rarement. J'avais réussi à me calmer après 15 minutes passées aux toilettes à me mettre de l'eau glacée sur le visage, après quoi j'étais monté jusqu'à ma classe. Le prof m'a fait entrer sans oublier de me coller en retenue.. Super. Disons que ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi que j'avais imaginé cette matinée, ni le reste de la journée d'ailleurs.

Après le premier cours, j'avais tenté de me rendre aux cases, mais c'était sans compter Kyle qui m'a intercepté en me demandant la raison  
de mon retard. Il a fini par pratiquement me gueuler dessus en me demandant de faire attention, que j'aurais eu des ennuis à cause de  
mon asthme, que c'était sérieux et qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Parfois j'avais l'impression que mon ami ressemblait plus à sa mère que ce qu'il voulait bien croire. En bref, à cause de ça j'ai du me rendre directement au second cours sans même avoir pu descendre, cours qui pour mon grand malheur semblait être vraiment interminable aujourd'hui. Avais-je seulement besoin de préciser que je n'écoutais pas un mot de ce que le prof racontait ?

C'est ainsi que la matinée s'est terminée sans que je n'ai rien pu faire pour faire avancer mon plan. Kenny est venu nous rejoindre sur l'heure du dîner, c'est vrai qu'on le voyait moins à l'école depuis qu'il avait été changé de classe. Pour mon plus grand malheur d'ailleurs. Je savais que je devais l'oublier et pourtant je n'y arrivais pas du tout.. J'étais vraiment désespérant en fait.  
C'est sûrement à ce moment-là que le pire est arrivé. Kyle avait été appelé chez la directrice, parce que oui, depuis qu'il avait été nommé  
délégué malgré lui il avait beaucoup de travail. J'avais donc accompagné Kenny dehors pendant qu'il allait fumer. On s'est mis à parler de tout et de rien tandis que je ne cessais de penser que c'était le bon moment, que je devais lui donner la carte en vitesse puis prétexter un truc urgent et m'éclipser avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'ouvrir, pour ne pas voir sa réaction. C'est donc ce que je fis.

\- Au fait Kenny, j'avais un truc à te donner, avais-je dit durant un court moment de silence en tentant d'empêcher ma voix de trembler sous  
la nervosité.  
\- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi ?

Il m'avait demandé avec un sourire discret, le genre de sourire qui me donnait envie d'hurler ou de me frapper la tête contre un mur tellement ça le rendait magnifique. J'avais sortit la carte en ignorant la chaleur qui commençait à se propager dans mes joues et en sentant son regard curieux suivre le moindre de mes gestes.

\- C'est juste euh.. J'ai écrit ça rapidement et puis voilà.. Tu la liras quand tu seras seul parce que -  
\- Hé, McCormick !

C'était Craig qui venait de me couper, en marchant d'un pas énergique dans notre direction. C'était mauvais signe, parce que Tucker ne  
montrait jamais s'il était impatient ou autre. Hors, à ce moment-là, il était clairement écrit "Tu vas prendre cher" sur son front. Il s'était arrêté juste devant Kenny, l'air de lutter contre ses propres émotions.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?  
\- Euh, précise tu veux, parce qu'on raconte un tas de trucs sur moi, avait dit le blond en souriant encore plus, parce qu'il en était fier ce con.  
\- C'est vrai que t'as des vues sur Tweek ? avait demandé Tucker en fronçant les sourcils, l'air plus énervé qu'autre chose.  
\- C'est pas de ma faute s'il est bandant à trembler tout le temps.. répondit Kenny, un sourire moqueur s'élargissant sur ses lèvres.

Oui, parce que l'apathique et le caféinomane étaient officiellement en couple depuis quelques temps déjà, et que tout ceux qui avaient le  
malheur de regarder le blond de trop près le regrettaient aussitôt. Craig Tucker n'a pas de sentiments ? Foutaises ! Il tient tellement à son petit protégé que ça en fait presque peur.  
Pour en revenir à lui et Kenny, le pauvre s'amusait à l'emmerder en ne lui fournissant pas de réponse concrète, ce qui eu pour dont d'énerver  
Craig.. Et autant dire qu'un Tucker énervé c'est pas beau à voir. J'ai eu beau tenter de m'immiscer entre eux pour le calmer, ça n'a rien  
donné sinon que je me suis prit deux ou trois bleus. Je les avais juste regardé se battre, à la fois interloqué et découragé, avant d'aller prévenir un surveillant qui réussit à les séparer.

Heureusement, mon ami n'avait pas trop de blessures, bien que je devais avouer qu'il l'avait un peu mérité. Mais je m'en foutais de ça, à ce moment j'en voulais plus à Tucker qu'autre chose. Surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles Kenny n'étais pas gay, je ne comprenais donc pas  
pourquoi il s'était énervé autant en entendant ces rumeurs. Enfin, Kenny avait quand même été forcé de rester à l'infirmerie et moi je  
n'avais pas pu lui donner ma lettre. Et merde.  
Peu avant la fin de ma pause, Kyle m'avait rejoint et je lui avait raconté toute l'histoire. Enfin, presque tout, j'avais sauté le moment où j'ai failli me lancer. Je me sentais un peu mal de ne rien lui dire, puisqu'on s'était promis qu'il n'y aurait jamais de secrets entre nous. Et puis Kyle était mon meilleur pote depuis toujours, je savais qu'il ne raconterait rien à personne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour m'aider ?

Je soupirais, et le roux remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils. Parfois je détestais la manière qu'il avait de lire en moi aussi facilement qu'un livre ouvert.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu agissais bizarrement ces derniers temps, commença-t-il tandis qu'on marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs  
en direction de notre prochain cours.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, j'agis comme d'habitude, avais-je répondu en mimant une légère surprise.

Malheureusement, j'avais beau être un assez bon menteur, je savais que je ne pouvais rien contre mon meilleur ami. Son regard me confirma qu'il savait que je ne lui racontais pas tout, me faisant me sentir coupable une nouvelle fois.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais je suis là pour toi si t'as besoin d'en parler. D'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, j'hochais simplement la tête, ne voulant pas m'attarder sur ça. Kyle n'insista pas et nous pénétrâmes dans la salle du dernier cours de la journée.  
Une fois celui-ci terminé, je dis au revoir à mon ami puisque j'avais encore une retenue à faire. J'eu soudain l'idée de profiter du fait que tout le monde serait parti pour mettre la lettre dans le casier de Kenny. Comme j'étais dehors, en train de relire celle-ci une énième fois, je me dirigeais plutôt rapidement vers l'entrée, heureux qu'il n'y ait déjà presque plus personne puisque la plupart des gens se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux. Et c'est alors que le plus improbable se produisit.  
Un coup de vent plutôt fort m'arracha la carte des mains et la fit virevolter jusque derrière l'école. Je restais un moment pantois, fixant ma main vide, avant de lâcher plusieurs jurons et de courir vers l'arrière du bâtiment. C'est là que je vis Craig et Tweek, le premier une cigarette en main et l'autre tenant... Ma carte. Vu ses tremblements de plus en plus prononcés et ses yeux écarquillés, il avait sûrement lu. Et merde ! Son copain finit par s'apercevoir de ma présence et me regarda avancer vers eux avant de prendre la parole.

\- Alors Marsh, t'en pince pour McCormick? Moi qui croyait qu'être une tarlouze te dégoûtait.  
\- Ferme-la Tucker ! On t'a jamais apprit à te mêler de tes affaires ? je criais presque, les joues rouges dû à l'énervement et à la gêne.  
\- Je me mêle de ce qui est intéressant. Ce qui est le cas avec ça, ajouta-t-il en prenant la carte des mains de Tweek.

Le blond semblait à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique, mais au moins il ne disait rien, se contentant de nous fixer tour à tour en buvant frénétiquement son café.

\- Rends-moi ça tu veux ! protestais-je en tentant de reprendre la lettre, mais ce con reculait chaque fois que j'approchais en levant le bras bien haut.  
\- Je savais pas non plus que t'avais tendance à agir en gonzesse. T'as pas les couilles de l'affronter en face ou quoi ? continuait-il en  
m'ignorant.  
\- Ta gueule, tu sais rien de l'histoire !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Sa dernière phrase me stoppa littéralement. Je le fixais à présent d'un air sceptique, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Entre nous, McCormick est moins hétéro qu'il en a l'air.

Il avait dit ça en me tendant la lettre, que je me dépêchais de reprendre. Puis il jeta son mégot par terre tandis que je réfléchissais.

\- T'essaie de m'aider ? m'enquis-je en le regardant avec méfiance, trouvant tout cela bien louche.  
\- Interprète ça comme tu veux. J't'ai dis ce que je savais.

Il haussa les épaules avant de s'approcher de Tweek, qui n'avait pas bougé ni parlé une seule fois. Il passa un bras autour de la taille du blond, ce qui sembla le détendre aussitôt, puisqu'il cessa de trembler. Puis, le couple commença à s'éloigner sans plus me prêter  
attention. Je ne tentais pas de les retenir, préférant réfléchir à tout ça tout en me dirigeant vers la salle où aurait lieu mon heure de colle. Si Craig disait vrai, ça expliquait pourquoi il s'était énervé lorsque Kenny avait blagué sur le fait qu'il fantasmait sur Tweek. Du moins, j'espérais que ce soit une blague. Je soupirais, trouvant que tout cela était devenu presque plus compliqué qu'avant.

C'est ainsi que s'est terminé ma journée. Je n'avais plus le choix de me déclarer demain, le plus tôt possible, pour éviter que Kenny ne  
l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. En l'occurrence, Tucker. Il ne manifestait pas souvent de l'intérêt pour quelque chose, mais  
j'avais l'impression que cette fois-ci je ne devrais pas le sous-estimer. J'avais aussi décidé de le faire en face à face pour éviter de revivre une situation semblable à aujourd'hui. J'espérais que tout se passerait bien cette fois...

J'avais rapidement croisé Kenny à l'intersection d'un couloir et lui avait dit de me suivre, que j'avais un truc urgent à lui dire. Heureusement, il m'avait suivi sans poser de questions, et je décidais de sortir de l'enceinte du lycée pour éviter de se faire prendre par un surveillant ou n'importe qui d'autre. Je savais que ça ne le dérangerait pas, mon ami séchait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps.

Je me calais à son rythme de marche, prenant la direction du grand parc en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Mon regard se fixa alors sur  
sa vieille doudoune et sur un gros trou qui n'était pas là la veille, laissant entrevoir un bleu sur son bras qui virait déjà au noir. Je lui demandais ce qu'il s'était fait, et il prit son sourire habituel avant de répondre.

\- Oh rien, j'me suis encore battu avec Kevin, mon manteau a du se déchirer pendant qu'il me traînait. C'est dommage, si je l'abîme trop y faudra que j'le jette..

Je pris un air désolé, sachant très bien que cette doudoune comptait beaucoup pour lui. Puis j'eu une idée et sourit à mon tour.

\- Ma mère peut sans doute te réparer ça. T'as qu'à venir chez moi ce week-end.  
\- Trop aimable ! Se moqua-t-il tout en affichant un air reconnaissant. Parfois j'me demande ce que je ferai sans toi.  
\- C'est évident, tu survivrais pas ! Répondis-je en tentant d'ignorer les légères rougeurs sur mes joues.

Il se mit à rire sans répondre, me permettant de constater qu'on était arrivés à destination. Soudain, mon cœur se mît à battre rapidement et  
je me sentis nauséeux. Je m'arrêtais juste devant la mare au centre du parc, me retournant vers Kenny qui s'était arrêté aussi.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Mon regard croisa le sien, se plongeant dans ses yeux couleur ciel tandis que son petit sourire ne le quittait pas. En cet instant, j'avais envie de lui gueuler dessus, lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, lui, sa gueule d'ange et son corps parfait qui me faisaient perdre la tête chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages. Je soufflais un peu pour me calmer, et fini par sortir de mes pensées afin de lui fournir une réponse. J'eu tout juste le temps de prendre une inspiration avant de me lancer.

\- En fait, ça fait un moment que j'y pensais mais j'ai pas osé en parler parce que j'avais peur. Peur de ta réaction, du regard des autres.. Mais hier on m'a dit un truc qui m'a fait changer d'avis.

Kenny avait perdu son sourire, me fixant désormais avec sérieux. Il ne disait rien, comme s'il avait peur de me couper dans mon élan et que  
je me taise s'il intervenait. Je continuais donc, ayant de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard.

\- J'suis content d'être ton pote. Malgré ce qu'on dit sur toi et la vie que tu mène, je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien et... et c'est pour ça que j'veux te voir heureux. Tu mérite tellement mieux, tu mérite l'amour et le bonheur parce que t'es quelqu'un de merveilleux.. Tu mérite mieux que moi aussi, sans doute, mais si ce que je vais te dire peut te laisser une chance d'atteindre le bonheur alors j'hésiterai pas. Je... Je t'aime Kenny.

Le blond resta silencieux un instant, je n'osais pas relever les yeux  
au risque de croiser son regard.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stan, pourquoi tu me dis..., il s'arrêta en plein milieu, comme s'il commençait à comprendre. Hein attends, aimer dans quel sens ?  
\- J'suis amoureux de toi, crétin, soufflais-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Et merde, manquerait plus que je me mette à chialer devant lui. J'étais vraiment trop sentimental en fait, pire qu'une meuf. Je l'entendis murmurer un "Oh" vaguement surpris, suivi d'un long silence. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'excuse et reprenne son satané sourire, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me crie dessus et me dise que je le dégoûte. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras de la manière la plus délicate au monde, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Je restais immobile, sentant mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine et priant silencieusement pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

\- T'es adorable, Stan, murmura-t-il simplement, l'air presque soulagé, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Je fermais les yeux, lui rendant son étreinte en fourrant mon nez dans sa capuche, respirant son odeur. Ça pouvait paraître bizarre mais il  
puait pas tant que ça, son odeur était même plutôt agréable. C'était surtout l'arôme de cigarette qui me faisait froncer du nez en fait.  
Pourtant, j'avais pas envie de le lâcher. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras, j'y étais pas souvent et c'était presque plus agréable que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, ce fut le cas lorsqu'il se recula lentement, affichant un petit sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt. Je me demandais pourquoi avant qu'il ne passe son pouce sur ma joue, me faisant sursauter. Je remarquais en même temps qu'elle était humide. Merde, j'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais. Il se mit à essuyer mes larmes tandis que je le laissais faire, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai découvert que j'étais bi, c'était après avoir bandé en repensant à toi torse nu, dans les vestiaires. Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Je rougis violemment, me mettant à bégayer des trucs incompréhensibles, ce qui le fit rire. Il faut dire que je ne m'étais jamais attendu à ce qu'il m'avoue un truc pareil. Il reprit la parole après un petit temps, gardant ses mains sur mes joues bien que j'avais arrêté de pleurer.

\- Ça m'a fait peur, surtout quand ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois par la suite. J'avais pas envie de te voir autrement qu'en ami parce que t'avais Wendy. Puis quand t'as rompu avec elle, j'ai décidé d'essayer avec quelques mecs, mais j'ai jamais osé vous en parler ou tenter quoi que ce soit avec toi. Je voulais pas perdre mes deux seuls potes. J'avais fini par oublier tout ça.. Et voilà que tu me fais la déclaration la plus mignonne que j'ai jamais reçu.

Il avait terminé avec un grand sourire sincère qui me fit chaud au cœur. Je ne réagissais pas, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, que ce soit trop beau de voir mes espoirs se réaliser après m'être persuadé que je n'avais aucune chance.

\- Je crois que je t'aime aussi Stan, dit-il finalement. Du moins, je t'adore très fort et j'ai pas envie que tu sois seulement un coup d'un soir si on venait à aller plus loin..  
\- C'est que tu deviens romantique là, lâchais-je en souriant à mon tour, oubliant presque ma précédente gêne.  
\- Ça te dérange ?

Je pris alors ses mains dans les miennes afin qu'il relâche mon visage. Puis, oubliant tout le reste, je réduisis l'espace entre nous et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit aussitôt au baiser tandis que je glissais une main dans ses cheveux, m'étonnant de leur douceur. Putain, ce mec était parfait, c'était un crime à ce point-là. Je le sentis entourer ma nuque de ses bras avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, frissonnant en sentant le contact de nos deux langues s'entremêlant ensemble. Si c'était un rêve, pitié, faites que je ne me réveille pas. C'était juste trop bon d'être avec lui, je savais que je venais de trouver ma place et je ne le regrettais pas le moins du monde. Je me séparais soudain de lui, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à son regard interrogateur. J'eu tout juste le temps de faire quelques pas en arrière avant de déverser mon petit-déjeuner au sol. Comme quoi, ce truc ne s'arrêtera jamais. Je relevais la tête en m'essayant la bouche, m'excusant rapidement tandis que Kenny me fixait toujours en souriant, l'air plus heureux et comblé qu'autre chose.

\- T'as le don pour casser l'ambiance toi.  
\- La ferme ! Fis-je en faisant semblant de bouder. C'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès..

Je me tus en le voyant s'approcher et me prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Il embrassa rapidement mon front avant de me regarder, les  
yeux brillants.

\- Si j'avais besoin d'une preuve que tu m'aimes, je viens de l'avoir. La plus romantique qui soit en plus, me taquina-t-il tandis que je roulais des yeux.  
\- T'es irrécupérable, soufflais-je sans pouvoir me retenir de sourire.  
\- Je sais.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta une nouvelle histoire, notre histoire. La plus belle de toutes.


End file.
